


How it's supposed to be

by Vulnonapix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Early Mornings, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	How it's supposed to be

"What has my life become?"

That was the question Piers was thinking, as he was lying, in a bed that was way too small, between his two boyfriends.

He loves them, more than he loves himself, but he has to go to the toilet and it was hard to stand up, knotted like they are lying here.

"Raihan, Leon please move a little bit."

He says calmly and both start to grumble.

"Guys, please."

Leon snuggles closer to him and Raihan hugs him a little tighter.

Piers sighs briefly and begins to free himself.

It takes a while, but he succeeds after a few minutes.

Both men start grumbling and cuddle closer together.

Piers shakes his head briefly and gets ready.

They've been together for 3 months and he has been happier than ever.

Leon and Raihan are so nice and caring and Piers feels like he doesn't deserve them.

The threats from their fans don't really help him there either.

He shakes his head.

They had this talk over and over again.

He is just as important as his other boyfriends and he deserves to be with the people he loves.

A couple of arms hug him from behind and Raihan puts his head on his.

"Good Morning Doll. How is my favorite singer doing today?"

He asks and Piers turns to him and kisses him briefly.

"Good. How's my favorite Dragon? And where's Leon? Please don't tell me that he got lost again."

Raihan starts to laugh.

"Don't worry my dear. He's already started making breakfast."

Piers nods briefly and begins to apply some of his daily makeup.

Raihan gives him a quick kiss on the head and starts getting ready.

They go to the kitchen, when they are finally done, where Leon is performing a short dance.

He turns to them and kisses his two favorite people.

"Good morning! How's my sun and moon doing?"

He asks and Piers starts to blush.

He still hasn't got used to the whole affection thing.

You start with breakfast and talk about the plans for the day.

"Would you like to have ice cream today? We haven't been outside for a long time and it should be very warm today."

Asks Piers and his boyfriends nod at the same time.

"It's a good idea. I've heard that the ice cream shop has unovia ice cream available."

Piers starts to smile slightly and Raihan gives him a quick kiss.

"You're way too cute!"

Leon shakes his head and puts a hand on Raihan's shoulder.

"You only noticed that now? Raihan I must say that I am really disappointed in you."

He then turns to Piers.

"Can you believe him? I mean, you are like an adorable zigzagoon-baby when you sleep..."

He smiles stupidity and Raihan hugs his two boyfriends.

"Of course not ... I'm really the happiest person in the world! You two are so adorable !"

All three start laughing and enjoyed being close to each other.

This was how it's supposed to be.


End file.
